


恶魔的纹身

by tingyuka



Category: SCP Foundation
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:08:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23587402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tingyuka/pseuds/tingyuka
Summary: 关于亚伯身上的纹身，我做了自己的解释。7376前提下的恶魔mob亚伯，该隐没有出场。
Relationships: SCP-073 & SCP-076-2 (SCP Foundation)
Kudos: 14





	恶魔的纹身

**Author's Note:**

> 半年前写的，趁着现在ao3还能上，赶紧发出来。

闪着寒光的刀刃按在皮肤上，只需施加一点微不足道的力气，便轻易地刺破了那层薄薄的皮囊。带着铁锈味的红色液体挣开毛细血管的束缚，贪婪地拥抱地狱深红色的大地。

疼痛让青年终于不再只是眼神空洞地流泪。然而他能与野兽搏斗的强健体魄却在这些地方亵渎神明的怪物面前宛如幼儿。恶魔们对他的挣扎相当满意，粗砺又尖锐的笑声分外刺耳。它们盯着亚伯，像饥饿的人注视着一盘美味佳肴，按住他四肢的力道几乎能将骨头碾碎。

不知是谁先起的头，已经不重要了，恶魔争先恐后地扑在他身上，用于蔽体的白袍顷刻间被撕碎了。毛茸茸的爪，湿漉漉的舌，以及火热坚硬的阴茎，在恶魔兴奋的叫嚷声中包围了他。 

亚伯歇斯里底地喊叫着，他向自己虔诚信仰着的上帝祈祷，最后，终于哭着喊出了该隐的名字。恶魔的哄笑更大声了：“怎么？”它们讥讽道，“还指望你最亲爱的哥哥来救你吗？正是他亲手把你送到了我们面前！”

拼命遗忘的那一幕被毫不留情地揭开，冰冷的蓝色眼睛，致命的拥抱，喷涌的鲜血与扭曲的笑，这一切都在撕扯着他的神经，让他濒临崩溃的边缘。

还好，接踵而至的剧痛仁慈地剥夺了亚伯思考的能力。

体内凶猛的撞击仿佛永无止境。在这场肉欲的盛宴中，他是被献祭的羔羊。期间他在本能的驱使下试图逃脱，结果只是被抓住脚踝扯回去，再遭到更过分的性虐待。

最后一个恶魔嚎叫着将肮脏的液体灌进亚伯鼓胀的小腹，满足地拧了一把他红肿渗血的乳尖，这才退到一边好让同伴们欣赏它们的“作品”——

躺在精液中的亚伯，在经历了这一番惨无人道的凌虐后，连眼泪都早已干涸。他沉默地躺在那里，像一个被肏坏了的破布娃娃，银灰色的瞳孔空洞地凝视着地狱血色的天空。只有微弱的胸膛起伏和偶尔眨动的眼表明他在这里还未死。

恶魔们对他评头论足了一番，再次哄笑着上前，它们每个手里都握着一把利器。

异物在血肉中翻搅，剖开血管，任凭红与白在他身上交织成一幅下流又凄美的画。以刀为笔，以血为墨，精妙绝伦的纹身在他被精液覆盖的身体上绽开。

大脑所接收到的痛觉信号已超过阀值，但他连失去意识都做不到，因为他已经死了，被哥哥……被该隐杀死了。死人没有痛苦的权利，也没有流泪的权利。

已经没有什么是不可忍受的了。

亚伯这样告诉自己。

“最后一步——你恨杀死你的人吗？”

他在恶魔狂热的目光下平静地开口：“恨。”

血色的恶魔纹身被烙印在这个曾经纯洁无瑕的灵魂上了，那一刻，它们的欢呼响彻云霄。

而亚伯只是闭了眼。


End file.
